poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ash Ketchum Gets Pitch Perfect 2
Ash Ketchum Gets Pitch Perfect 2 is another upcoming Pokemon crossover film planned to be made by Shadow101815. It is a sequel to Ash Ketchum Gets Pitch Perfect. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Three years after winning the previous competition, the Barden Bellas are now led by Beca Mitchell and three-time super senior Chloe Beale. The Bellas have become ICCA champions each of these three years. However, the group becomes involved in a national scandal, dubbed Muffgate, when a wardrobe malfunction causes Fat Amy's pants to rip in front of President Barack Obama, embarrassing the public, leading to the Bellas' suspension from the ICCAs. Beca makes a deal to allow the Bellas to be reinstated should they win the World Championship of a Capella. Freshman Emily Junk begins her college career, hoping to follow in her mother Katherine's footsteps by being a Bella. At orientation, she watches an a Capella performance by the Treblemakers, now led by Beca's boyfriend Jesse Swanson. Benjamin "Benji" Applebaum, Jesse's best friend, overhears Emily, leading to a crush on her. The Bellas learn that Das Sound Machine (DSM), a German powerhouse group, have replaced the Bellas on their victory tour. Additionally, Beca has started an internship at a recording studio, Residual Heat, something only Jesse knows. Emily goes to the Bellas' sorority house to audition for them because of their absence from the auditions. When she sings her unfinished song "Flashlight," she succeeds in joining the Bellas. At a car show where the ICCA winners are due to perform, the Bellas scout their replacements, DSM, led by intimidating duo Pieter Krämer and Kommissar, who take delight in mocking the all-girl group. Later, the Bellas are invited to an exclusive riff-off against DSM. Also in attendance are the Treblemakers, Tone Hangers (a group of former Treblemakers, including Bumper), and the Green Bay Packers. The Bellas make it to the final two, but end up losing to DSM in the final round when a nervous Emily flubs an attempt to sing "Flashlight," her original song not from the right category ("90's Hip-Hop Jamz"). The next day at the warm-ups, the Bellas' chances of winning end in disaster when the performance sets Cynthia-Rose's hair on fire by pyrotechnics. Even before then, John and Gail question the Bellas' identity. In order to regain harmony and sync, Chloe takes them to a retreat led by former leader Aubrey Posen. Beca starts a heated debate with Chloe over herself being the only one thinking about life beyond the Bellas and Chloe's obsession with winning Worlds. To prove to her boss that she can produce music well, Beca offers Emily to produce "Flashlight" at the studio. The group realizes that they will no longer be together and may go their separate ways after graduation, and regain harmony by singing "Cups (When I'm Gone)." At the studio, Emily and Beca present their song to Beca's boss, in which he demonstrates envy for their talent and looks forward to producing with them. The senior Bellas graduate and they all head off to Copenhagen for the World Finals, with Jesse and Benji to cheer them on. They perform a harmonized version of "Flashlight" with Aubrey, Katherine, and other past Bellas joining in. The Bellas win the championship and repair their damaged legacy. As the senior Bellas leave Barden, they give Emily a belated proper initiation with Fat Amy showing her how to do the last tradition: christening the house by sliding down the staircase. In a mid-credits scene, Bumper performs on The Voice, he chooses Christina Aguilera as his coach and makes her uncomfortable when he gives her an oddly lengthy hug. Trivia *Delia Ketchum, Professor Oak, Remy the Rat, Emile, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Barf and Belch, Gobber the Belch, Heather (How to Train Your Dragon), Windshear, Gustav Larson, Fanghook, Eret, Skullcrusher, Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver René Descartes, and Tish Katsufrakis will guest star in this film. *Universal Pictures (the studio that released Pitch Perfect 2) will release How to Train Your Dragon 3 in 2019. *Like in Pooh's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School (which features the Pitch Perfect 2 segment), all of the adult language will be replaced with words like "darn", "heck", "butt", "jerk", "lady", "stuff", etc., words like "crap", "have sex", "sexy", "sexually", "boobs", "Jew", "frisky", "gay", "effing", the profane uses of "freaking", "black", "suck", and "screw", etc. will be replaced with words like "crud", "make out", "lovely", "lovably", "chest", "best", "risky", "happy", "dumb" (also for "gay"), "stupid", "wicked", "color", "stink", "darn", etc., the uses of God's name in vain will be replaced with the word "gosh", words like "v****a" will be entirely omitted, both bits showing inappropriate words onscreen and a brief bit where a host carries a pipe in his mouth will also be entirely omitted, and all of the violence, nudity, disturbing images, sexual content (including sexual adjustments), disturbing details (including a brief reference to cannibalism), alcohol drinking attempts, disturbing images, and some other content will be censored in order to make this film appropriate for children under 13. *The storyline continues in Ash Ketchum Gets Pitch Perfect 3. Category:Shadow101815 Category:Ash's Adventures Series films Category:Spin-off films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Musical Films Category:Travel Films Category:Censored films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Sequel films